I Drive Your Truck
by sam the deadly nightshade
Summary: just a depressing little one shot about Johnny and my OC Sam. yeah i wrote this instead of finishing star writer cuz im lazy and I need a Beta


I Drive Your Truck

**A/N just a sad one-shot I wrote when I heard I drive your truck one day. Yeah I have issues but yall cant judge.**

Johnny sighed slipping behind the wheel of the old ford truck. The car was just how she left it. Old WW2 Dogtags hanging from the rearview mirror. A picture of them on the dash. Old wolf sticker on the steering wheel that he put there as a joke and she left there anyway because "it reminded her of happier times." Glancing back to the picture he smiled. Sam was sitting there her bright green eyes alive with laughter deep purple lips grinning like there was no tomorrow. Her tan arm was slung carelessly over his shoulders silver blond hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. He remembered taking that picture. They were at the lake house his parents had owned. She had never really liked the city so takking her there for a weekend vacation had seemed like a good idea. And it totally was. God he missed her he missed Her smile the wolfish laughter her bright emerald green eyes. He loved the way she would sleep curled up next to him face in his chest. He missed the way she fought along side her panther. The two were like a whirlwind of pain.

But that had all changed when she had lost control. She had gone on a destructive rampage destroying half of new york and had managed to take control long enough to end herself. Something none of them could do. Just thinking about her death before he could eveb tell her he loves her before he could give her the ring he had been carrying around for weeks before the incident. It made him start crying again. Wiping the tears away he smiled thinking about how she'd probably punch him in the arm seeing him cry over her. She had never thought she was worth it. Despite the confidence and bravery he showed he knew the real reason why she took those hits the others would have gotten. He knew why she would make sure the others got medical attention before she ever did even if her wounds were worse. She never thought she deserved to be alive. The girl had grown up a science expirament a wepon she always belived she was going to kill someone she loved and that hadn't helped her ego.

The greek demigoddess had had no luck in life and with her curse she was afraid to even get close to people to even let them in. I mean you would to if every time you fell in love you died and was forced to remember all your stupidity in the next life. But he had managed to break through her walls. He had fallen for her hard and she had done the same. But then her curse had reared its ugly head and she was lost to the sands of time. Turning on the gas guxxling truck she loved he turned up he same country station it had been on the day she died. As music filtered through the speakers he tore off into the streets of New York. He knew how to stay fast and avoid traffic so he did.

Tearing through the intersection he never saw the eighteen wheeler run a red light and slam into the drivers side. But he heard the sound of meatal on metal. Felt the pain of bones being crushed and flesh being torn apart. Tasted his own blood. And the las thing he saw was smiling purple lips and bright green eyes welcoming him home.

Johnathan Storm was hit at 2:08 on October 21st 2010 by an eighteen wheeler who ran a red light. At 2:10 paramedics and Firemen arrived at the scene they removed him from the ford truck he was driving and attempted to revive him before loading him into the ambulance. He was pronounced dead on arrival at the hospital at 2:14. He was laid to rest in his own statue standing proudly next to his late fiancé Samantha Forest. They stand watch over the city still today.

A tall blond girl stands infront of the two statues of the lost lovers. Green eyes happy fir the first time in a long time. Deep purple lips pulled into a wolfish smile. A young man smiling as well walks up next to her his blond hair messy and a little dirty his eyes full of joy that hadn't been seen for weeks. Turning the girl smiles and grabs his hand she kissed him and they both turn to smile up at the statues as they fade out of sight.


End file.
